57 Starred Shinigami
by PrincessVe
Summary: Karin's a shinigami. However, with 57 stars to handle, 2 more to find, and her real zanpakuto to unseal it just might be harder than she thought. Did I mention she has to find the owner of the last star, partner with him, save the world, and deal with the past too? This is harder than "harder." This is nearly impossible.
1. Introduction

**Karin's thoughts,** _Sei_sei's _thoughts_, Hakia-teki's thoughts

Also. I do not own bleach. Just because I dream of it doesn't make it true.  


Karin's POV

I shuddered at the two voices in my head yelling at each other, neather I should mention were mine. They were arguing over something so trivial that they were yelling about what colors it came in.

**Shut up! This is not the time for two of the ****strongest**** stars to be arguing. Focus on whats important. Now, what are we going to do about escaping? Anyone at all have any clue?**

_Mistress, I have already expressed my views. Once we are in I will purify the item in question, Hakai-teki will destroy something and then we will leave in the opening she made._

Nonsense, Seisei. I am more than capable of not destroying things! Just last t-

We all cut of at a powerful riatsu coming our way. I turned towards it and, seeing the black fault in the sky, cursed myself and the others. "Get out of here," I shouted to the friends. I raced home and locked the door to my room. Ichigo had moved out so I had taken his room.

After becoming a shinigami I raced towards the hallow, a menos from the looks of it. "Shine in the open sky, Sutahoruda." It was the name of my zanpakuto, meaning star holder. Upon the hilt was a star for every zanpakuto spirit or, as they refereed to themselves as, star that I curently had a contract with. The current number being 57. There were 59 stars total that I needed before receiving my true zanpakuto spirit. Add that to the fact that I had to find whoever owned the 60th and join forces with him and it seamed impossible.

I shook my head as we reached the menos. "Come forth and aid me, Hakai-teki_."_ The slick blade belonging to the destructive spirit came forth. I slashed out at the menos, dodging it's cero attack. I leaped up in it's face slashing again, as it swung at me, knocking me to the ground. I called back Hakai-teki and said, "Bring this tortured soul peace, Seisei." The blade turned a silvery wight. Pointing it at the mask I shouted, "Purify." The wight blast came from the end of my zanpakuto, cutting through the mask. I flipped away as it turned to ash. Turning to go home, I struck back up the conversation.

**Now, how are we going to get in that stupid shop, purify his stupid cat, and get out before he realizes we sent "poor little " to the soul society for animals?**

Yes. We were really having trouble with with getting rid of a cat. It isn't our fault though. and Hats should have gotten rid of it a long time ago, especially with all of the shinigami coming to his house soon.

_Mistress, why are shinigami coming to the real world anyway. Do they realy want to find you that badly? And also, I told you. We just walk in like we own the place. I works for your brother.  
_

**I am not my stupid brother! And yes, they do. Soon though we won't have to worry about it because my true zanpakuto is close. And so is the one who owns the last star. I can feel it. Even if you don't believe. I know. Anyway we might as well get on with it.  
**

So, after racing back home to my body, I headed out for his shop. "Might as well get it over with. The worst he can do is just go buy another cat." I grumbled. "And maybe this time it won't be dead."

Little did I know that their were many things he could do worse. I also didn't help that the shinigami had already arrived and killed the cat by the time I arrived.

Toushirou's POV

"The cat was already dead!" I heard myself yelling at the man who was bawling on the floor. He turned quickly, eyes squinted slightly as he glared in my direction. "You got rid of my cat. Now I'll get rid of you. Get down to my training grounds now you little insensitive -" He cut off with a smile when he saw Karin standing at the door. "Karin! These big bullys killed ! You should punish them. Your on my side aren't you?" I stared as Urahara started acting like a child. Karin rolled her eyes and kicked him off of her.

"Your asking the wrong person for support. I hated that stupid cat from the moment I saw it and you know it." She said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I told you to get rid of it a long time ago befor you became attached to it."

"But, Karin. was so cute. Don't you remember that little girl who gave him to us? So small and recently dead too. We were-" He was cut of by a glare from Karin.

"I am aware of where you got the stupid cat. You don't have to keep reminding me." She left her things and went into the kitchen.

"Why doesn't she want to talk about the little girl?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Turning, I saw Urahara with a sad smile on his face. He turned to me.

"That little girl was her honorary sister. The girl was sick. Deadly sick, and she had no family to speak of. Karin loved that little girl as if they really were related. And when the girl, Mizu I think her name was, when Mizu got better she left the hospitle and started heading to the meeting place. Karin was already there and when Mizu was crossing the street she was hit. It broke Karin. She couldn't speek for the longest time and when we found her Mizu didn't remember her. She remembered chasing a cat into the street and dieing."

"So thats why..." I trailed of as Karin came back from the kitchen grabbed her things and left. "She was listening wasn't she?" Urahara nodded his head.

_**Sorry about trailing off on that little part of the story. However, Mizu's story is an important part of this story as will be revealed later. I ties in to many things. Can you guess one?**_


	2. Gonna' kill him this time

**I do not own Bleach or any characters. However, I wish I did. Sadly, I wasn't born in time to come up with it. Anyway, while I sulk here is Ch.2  
**

**Karin's thoughts, **_Seisei's thoughts, _Hakia-teki's thoughts

**Karin's POV**

I left the shop, not bothering to hide the anger on my face. I felt my spiritual pressure wavering, yet I didn't care. It was none of his business! Toushirou had no right to ask. And Urahara had no right to share for that matter. I was going to kill them both!

**I am seriously thinking of going back there and killing him! I really will do it this time! I'm completely serious!  
**

_Mistress, please calm down. Your going to attract hallows. Besides, you are not serious and you know it. You're just angry with them. Anyway, the cat is gone, so it does not matter anymore. We should focus on finding the other 2 stars! Have you forgotten your mission?_

For once, I agree with Seisei. We can not bother with nonsense of you loveing him then hateing him. We must find the others and awaken "her," Karin. We must keep you from discovery also. If they were to discover who you were before the awakening-

She didn't finish her thoughts. We all knew what would happen if I were to be discovered. I would be killed before she could be truly released. Then for another five hundred years she would be imprisoned. I was starting to get annoyed at the constant reminders. I had decided to disregard the loving and hating comment.

**I am trying my hardest. I will not allow that to happen. These last two are hard to find however. Most of you stars I can't use anyway. Just you two and Mira.**

_You are forgetting that Mira is defensive. She can also heal you. You have no use of the others except to free her._

**I know that! Get off my back about it. I can't help it if she's al-**

I cut of at the sound of my name behind me. "Wait up," the annoyingly pleasant voice called. I turned to see Toushirou and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with a glare.

"So what, Shorty? It's not like you don't know now." I stopped and thought before adding, "Thanks for getting rid of the cat." He smirked and shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. Then I remembered that for him it probably was.

"It was dead. It was in my job description to get rid of it. And whats up with that childish act he put on? Does he always do that around you?" He asked, attempting to switch the subject. I nodded a little and started to walk, knowing he would fallow me.

"He didn't used to. I wasn't until I started speaking again. He just wants me to be the way I was before- You know." I looked down at the grass under my feet. I sensed a hallow and sighed. I watched as he excused himself and raced back the way we had come. I went home, tossing my things in my room, previously Ichigo's, and locked myself inside. I transformed and lay my body on the bed.

I leaped from the window heading to the hallows. I would deal with my emotions later. Now it was time to do what I was meant for. Hunting hallows. I smiled at the reiatsu. Maybe I'de get some revenge while I'm at it.

Toushirou's POV

I sliced through the hallow and, turning to where the other one had been, saw it dissolve. In it's place was a hooded shinigami. The figure was to slender to be a man. "Who are you?" I called. She shrugged as if she wasn't sure of the answer herself. "Who are you?" I repeated, raising my zanpakuto and facing her.

"That is for me to know and for you to discover. However," She turned to me, pointing her sword at my heart. "If, and only if, you can defeat me I may tell you." I was shocked and let my zanpakuto drop slightly. She chuckled. "What's wrong. Shouldn't a strong experienced captain be able to defeat poor little me?" She taunted. "Even if he is a shorty like you."

I heard myself, not to mention Hyorinmaru, growl slightly before running towards her. "I AM NOT SHORT!" I yelled. I was getting sick off being teased. I was going to destroy this new little pest. For all I knew she was a new enemy anyway. However, I wasn't expecting her to dodge my first attack. Or my second. And I really didn't expect her to launch an attack of her own.


	3. Revenge

Karin's POV

I swung my blade at his center, energy coursing through it. My zanpakuto missed and I blocked his stab countering with one of my own. I felt my reiatsu spike slightly through the hold I had on it before regaining control and masking it once more.

_Mistress, stop. You must not take out your frustration in such a brutal savage way. Especially with this many hallows around. You're attracting even more!_

I can't help it. I want him to feel the pain. I want the revenge that is rightfully mine. My pain is going to be half his when I'm done with this!

_No it won't. Your hurt so much because you lo-_

Mistress watch out behind you!

I turned from the wight haired bas- and slashed at the hallows mask. "Stuff it Seisei. I know," I mumbled to myself before she could start in on it again. I twisted just in time to avoid a skewering from Toushirou's blade and twisted his blade from his hand. Through my hood I glared at him, a growl escaping my lips. "We will continue this at a later date," I hissed at him, shunpoing to a nearby roof.

I was silent as I finished off some hallows nearby. I headed home as the sun started to set, my stress level depleted for now. I leaped through my window, entering my body. I was shocking how much I had missed my physical body. I headed towards the kitchen, kicking my father down the stares along the way. I grabbed some food before slumping on the couch.

Almost immediately I was under, no longer in the conscious world, yet in mine. I groaned to myself. "I really can't escape training ever can I." I mumbled, heading to the "arena" strategically placed it the center of the large temple that made up my inner world. To anyone but me and the stars who lived their temporarily it would be a maze, leading them in circles until they were captured and kicked out. Fortunately, I knew how to navigate my own mind. I smirked to myself at how the statement applied to both here and the true world. I descended on my training regimen before leaving my inner world for some quality sleep.

Toushirou's POV

I raced around the city, searching for the figure. She was strong, my sore arm could testify for that, yet she had disappeared so quickly. It couldn't have been her true strength. As I stopped my search, I looked towards the moon that was now ruling the ink sky and thought of how massive the reiatsu had been, even in a second of exposure. I headed towards the Kurosaki house, all the time scanning for a strong rieatsu. Walking in, I noticed Karin laying on the couch, sleeping and mumbling incoherent things. I sighed, picking her up. Looking down at the girl in my arms, I smirked before slipping upstairs and into her room. Placing her in bed, I rose and, fallowing my instincts, pecked her on the forehead. A faint blush danced across my cheeks and I left, going to sleep on the couch.

I sighed as I awoke in my inner world. "What now, Hyorinmaru? You hardly ever drag me in here anymore." I noted, slight agitation in my voice. A smirk slid on his face as he laughed at me.

"Your ignorance to your own emotions never ceases to amaze my." He chuckled before looking completely serious. "The shinigami you fought earlier," He started. "She is powerful. When our blades clashed I felt numerous spirits in hers. I could not count them. Yet somehow they felt familiar. Like they knew me and were calling out." I blinked in surprise.

"Several spirits?" I questioned. He nodded, an expression of confusion that near mirrored my own. I scowled and turned away, warning him I was going to leave.

I opened my eyes and climbed to the roof. I sat starring at the sky.

No POV

A dark figure stood in the sky, illuminated from behind by the full moon. Jet black hair cascaded down and around the girls figure. Yellow eyes blowed from her face, as well as from the face of the cat perched on her shoulders. A playful growl left the young one's lips as she smiled through the window, eyes watching her enemy.

The cat's mouth made it's way to her ear and she listenend as it whispered, "Soon, my child. You will have your revenge soon." The girl smiled befor looking at the sleeping figur and whispering herself, "I'm back, my dear sister. Can you cause my death again, Karin? I bet you could," Her face twisted into a mask of anger and evil. "That's why I will crush your very soul and all you hold dear." The girl smirked befor disappearing, leaving the moon no longer peaceful, yet sinister.


	4. Attacked by family

(Next Morning) Karin's POV

I woke in my bed, sighing before I tried to get up. Tried being the key word. I groaned before falling to my bed again. My body ached as my muscled and joints cried out, screaming at my for working them so hard.

** I must have put more energy into my revenge than I meant to. My body hurts.**

I'm not surprised, Mistress. You have almost no power left. You recklessly attacked a captain of the 13 court guard squads. No less he own Hyorinmaru. He's a very powerful... spirit.

**Who's Hyorinmaru? And whats up with the pause? Is there something you aren't telling me Hakia-teki? **

I visualized her flinch and my head went silent. I sighed, rolling my eyes and crawling up from my perch on the side of the bed. I gathered my school things and grabbed my notebook with the list of spirits. Walking out of the house I shivered, feeling eyes baring into my back. I turned to see three orange leaves floating down to the ground. The trees were nearly bear as my eyes swept through them, searching for... something.

I shrugged and opened the black notebook recounting. 57 names. 57 stars I had battled and defeated. 4 places though, were blank. 2 more stars for me to find. 1 partner who owned a star. And a blank spot for the final name, the most important name. The name of my true zonpakuto. I smiled to myself knowing I was close. As I walked I stuffed the list back into my bag. Continuing on my way after stopping once more to look to the trees, I ignored the strange feeling.

A breeze tickled my nose, bringing the distracting scent to my attention. It smelled faintly like chocolate and roses covered with the stench of death. My head whipped towards a giggle, and I noted the small stature of my apparent opponent. A hood covered her face and no words were said. She pointed her claws at me and several hallows appeared launching at me. Gasped and closed my eyes waiting for my death. I shouldn't have used all my strength like that. Now I was gonna pay for it.

However, the blows and inevitable death didn't land on me. I opened my eyes to see Toushirou holding me at his side, several feet from where I just was and where several hallows currently crashed together at. I looked up into turquoise eyes filled with concern, anger, and a feeling even I couldn't even begin to decipher.

Toushirou's POV

I looked into Karin's eyes, noting a faint blush dance across her cheeks. I turned my attention to the hallows then and slashed upwards, watching as the turned to gray ash, despairing into the wind. A glare set itself on my face as my eyes traveled to the hooded girl. I was most definitely not the one I had previously fought. Slight disappointment filled me and I cleared it from my head before speaking.

"You have committed a serious crime in the eyes of the 13 court guard squads. You have summoned hallows, attacked a defenseless human, and pi- off a captain while doing so. Do you admit to your crimes and face a less serious charge or do you wish to run and be caught, faceing a much worse punishment. The girl laughed as her hands went to her hood.

Karin froze at the sound off the girls voice. "Have you really forgotten so quickly, Karin? Sicking a captain on an old friend is unacceptable. Or do you not care about your own sister?" At the word 'sister' the hood was pulled up and fell around the young girl's neck. The girl had long black silk for hair, yellow eyes peering out from the soft childish face causing her to appear almost 6. A black cat, the one I had supposedly purified when I first arrived in town, sat on her shoulder sharing her yellowed eyes

However, what surprised me the most was Karin's pitiful voice as she whispered, "Mizu."

The girl smiled and a laughed escaped her face. "Yes my sister. I am back and this time I will not be the one to die. You will." She shrugged and I tightened my grip on Karin. "Don't worry. I'll make you hurt first like I did. Then, when you beg to die I will show mercy and kill you by my own hand. And your spirit will be crushed under my foot, your name erased and your feelings and works will be forgotten like mine were."


End file.
